1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural footing forms and footing drains, and in particular, to a permanent concrete footing/foundation form having integral drain means and diverse connector elements. The instant invention improves on the connector elements of the genre.
2. Relevant Art Discussion
Forms comprising a plurality of planks, of varying lengths and having therein a plurality of foramens, are joined in straight or angular relationships to initially lay out the periphery of a building foundation or footing. It is a primary purpose of the forms in this invention to provide a containment for concrete which is to be poured as the footing or foundation of a building. Generally, two peripheral forms are used in spaced-apart, parallel array and the concrete disposed therebetween. Such is the thrust of my prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 592,358 filed on Oct. 3, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,162, hereinafter incorporated by reference. To aid in the establishment of a structurally rigid footing/foundation form having integral drainage means, I have since improved the entire ensemble by providing adjunct mechanisms for the discrete connecting elements and by providing alternate spacer/constraining apparatus, the latter to be used with a full form ensemble, i.e. an inner and an outer form arrayed as aforesaid.
Prior to my initial introduction of the integral foundation form-drain, some work had been done in the field to provide the tradesman with a permanently-installed footing or foundation form. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,323, issued to Hreha in 1971 inculcates a combination footing and drainage form in which the drainage means is integral with the essentially planar form. Hreha teaches the mitering of the forms so as to define and set out a completed, continuous building form. Holding the forms in place is accomplished by ordinary stakes which are literally driven through the conduit means of the ensemble by means of holes therein. Hreha teaches no particular technique which will accomplish the rapid spacing of the opposing foundations forms. The presence of staking holes further limits the Hreha teaching. In 1962, Smith was issued U.S Pat. No. 3,017,722 for his teaching of a hollow stringer element which could suffice as a partial foundation form and aid in the footing drainage scheme. Like Hreha, whom he preceded, Smith taught nothing novel in the ways for constraining the forms in place and was silent, also, concerning means for providing continuity of drainage via connector elements.
My initial contribution to this art clearly avoided the limitations of Hreha and Smith, as well as many others who have attempted to provide concrete footing/foundation forms having an integral drainage means associated therewith so that they could be left in place to be thereafter used as footing/foundation drainage means.